Inspector Gadget Begins
by Ellis97
Summary: Go back to the beginning, learn how Inspector Gadget first got his gadgets, met the Chief, what happened to Penny's parents, and how he became the arch-enemy of the evil, Dr. Claw (as well as how Claw got that Claw on his hand). We'll be using material from the cartoon, the movie, and Gadget and the Gadgetinis. Don't worry, there will be no Gadgetinis or Corporal Capeman.
1. Go Go Gadget Prologue!

**Author's Note: **

**Well, here it is, my own Inspector Gadget fanfic. Starring, Inspector Gadget, everyone's favorite bumbling bionic police detective, his super intelligent niece Penny, and their ever loyal canine companion, The Brain. **

**In this, we learn the origins of the Inspector, why he has those gadgets in the first place, what happened to Penny's parents, and how Claw got that claw on his hand. This is loosely based on the first Darkwing Duck episode. We will also be using material from the live action movie, Gadget and Gadgetinis, and the cartoon itself. This is a story I've been wanting to do for a while, so you'd better enjoy it. And don't worry, we won't be using Corporal Capeman, I hate him just as much as you do!**

**And in the words of the Inspector himself, GO GO GADGET FANFIC!**

* * *

><p>Deep in the major city of Metro City, lied a man named John Brown, security guard of a laboratory run by robotics engineer, scientist Brenda Bradford and her father Artemus Bradford. John had dreams of becoming part of the Metro City Police Department, he had dreams of becoming a real police detective for quite some time.<p>

John grew up in a house with his brother, Edward Brown, who was an inventor and a cild prodigy. John often acted as Edward's assistant, he really admired his older brother and gave amazing ideas for his inventions. "Gadget", his brother would usually call him.

Eventually, Edward became a well known inventor for the military and one particular invention he built was, The Brown Ram-Rod. We'll talk about it later in this story. Edward moved to Metro City, just like his brother, however he didn't keep in touch with him, on account of he was often busy with his work. He married another scientist named, Jennifer Reeves. They had a daughter and named her Penny. John never met his niece, because he and his brother drifted apart when Edward got famous.

However, happy as he was with his little girl and wife, one particular felon was after his invention (the one I mentioned earlier to be exact), Sanford Scolex, he ran an organization called The Malevolent Agency of Destruction (MAD for short) and wanted to use this Ram Rod to take over the world and become the world's #1 criminal genius.

Many years ago, his MAD agents had captured Edward and Jennifer and the bandits had shot them to the stomach and set their house on fire, and Penny had to WATCH!

Luckily, Penny knew how to call the authorities before the MAD agents got to her, the Metro City Police had arrived in time and arrested both Scolex and his minions. and had taken Scolex to the state penitentiary. The Ram Rod was put under protection of the World Organization of Mega Powers (or WOMP rather) so his minions who got away wouldn't steal it and Penny was taken to the Metro City Orphanage, she did not know she had an uncle.

John was deeply affected by the loss of his brother and sister in law, now Penny was the only family he had and they didn't even know each other. To fill up his lonely heart, John got his very own puppy and named him Brain. John and Brain had a lot of fun together over the years, Brain was a man's best friend.

Little did John know that this would change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, that was a short prologue, but the story will get longer as time goes by. So stay tuned and read and review. **


	2. Inspector Gadget's First Case

Deep in State Penitentiary, lurked the evil Sanford Scolex who had lost his right arm in the destruction of his old HQ. He had sat on his chair holding his MAD cat, explaining his evil plan. Dr. Claw he went by since he was now crippled.

"So let me get this straight Heirstorm," He said menacingly "You and your fellow agents are questioning my keen intellect?"

"No boss." Heirstorm shook his head "It's just that we were wondering if we could wait till the train STOPS before we steal the Ram Rod?"

"Oh you mean when the army takes control of the weapon with it's TANKS AND JEEPS AND HUNDREDS OF GUARDS?!" Claw growled.

"R-r-right." Heirstorm said "We should have thought of that."

"But you didn't." Claw grabbed his minion "Because I am the brains and you are the stooges! This is the first time the Ram Rod has been moved since Dr. Brown's death, once the army has it, I may not get another chance."

Just then, the alarm was beeping.

"Wardens coming." Said Claw's secretary.

"Ugggh. That nuisance." Claw activated a trap door "Don't come back without the Ram Rod!"

As his minions fell down the trap door, Claw changed back into his prison orange outfit and converted his secret lair back into a cell. He was laying on his prison bed, just before the Warden arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dr. Claw?" The Warden gloated "How's your sentence treating you?"

"Very well." Dr. Claw nodded "It suits my business needs."

**AT THE WOMP HQ...**

General Sir, the leader of the Organization had been announcing to one of his best employees, Col. Nozzaire, former member of the French Foreign Legion about his recent discovery of MAD's latest plan.

"I need someone to go after that train and recover the machine Nozzaire." The General said.

"No problem General." Nozzaire boasted "I, Col. Nozzaire know just who to get to stop Dr. Claw's minions."

"Really, you do?" General Sir asked "Who?"

"You need someone, dependable, reliable, amazing, and wonderful and is determined to save the city." Nozzarie boasted "You need-"

"John Brown!" The General snapped his fingers.

"John Brown?!" Nozzaire screamed "No! No! No! You can't use him! He is just a lowly security guard!"

"How dare you Nozzaire?" The General asked "He is very determined to protect the city, he works for the Bradford's, and he is very expendable. Not to mention his dad was a close friend of mine. I'll have Chief Quimby of the Metro City Police Department give him the information."

The General pressed a button on an intercom "Chief Quimby! Report to my office!"

In less than an instant, Chief Quimby had arrived at the scene.

"What is it General Sir?" The Chief asked.

"We need you to send this message to security guard, John Brown at Dr. Bradford's laboratory, we need to assign a mission for him." The General handed him a piece of paper.

"Yes General Sir." The Chief gave a salute and went off to give John the message.

**BACK AT THE LABORATORY...**

John and Brain were in their post guarding the lab from thieves. John was really dozing off in his sleep, dreaming of being a police officer and town hero. It had always been his dream to be as great and helpful as his late brother. Just then, the phone randomly rang and caused John to jump out of his chair.

"What was that?" He asked.

Brain pointed to the phone on the desk.

"Oh the phone." John said "I knew that."

John picked up the phone and spoke into it. "Hello? Police Chief Quimby? You're where? Oh I'll be right there."

John went over to a trash can and found Chief Quimby inside of it.

"Mr. Brown, I've been sent here by the organization of WOMP to deliver you this message." The Chief handed John the paper.

John read the note:

_"The Metro City Train Station is delivering a top secret government machine to the army, Dr. Edward Brown's Ram Rod. MAD agents are suspected to be on the loose, you must stop them at once. This message will self destruct."_

"Wowzers! What a coincidence Chief." John said "Dr. Brown is my late older brother, we were close growing up, but we drifted apart when he became famous. I have to avenge him. Don't worry Chief you can count on me. Come on Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute and followed John.

John tossed the message aside and it landed on Chief Quimby and it exploded.

"Why me?" He weakly asked himself.

**LATER...**

John and Brain had arrived at the train station where the MAD agents were.

"Do you see them anywhere Brain?" John asked.

Brain shook his head.

"We'd better look a bit more." John said "This could be my one chance to become a hero."

Meanwhile underground, the MAD Agents were tunneling their way to the train. They popped out and Heirstorm had grabbed onto the bottom of the car. They had made it to where two guards were standing and stripped them of their uniforms and threw them right off the tracks.

"Now you two stay put and wear these guard outfits so no one will recognize you." Heirstorm said "I'm gonna go get the Ram Rod."

He arrived in the car where the Ram Rod was located. It was like a huge death ray.

"The boss sure likes his toys big." Heirstorm said "This peashooter should be worth it."

He climbed to the top of the car and just in time to find MAD Cat put a small device on it.

"Fire away MAD Cat!" Dr. Claw said on the screen MAD Cat's collar.

"Rrroww." MAD Cat pressed a button on the little box and it instantly transformed into a giant pair of wings that carried it away like a plane.

Meanwhile, on the ground John and Brain had been looking all over the train for the MAD Agents.

"Where could they be?" John asked his dog.

Brain looked through his binoculars and saw the train car flying in the air.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain barked to his master and pointed at the car.

"Come on Brain grab on!" John jumped onto the car's bar and Brain grabbed onto John's leg.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Gadget exclaimed "John Brown, Metro City Police Department! I'm taking you MAD Agents in!"

"Boss!" One of the agents called "It's the fuzz!"

"WHAT?!" Claw saw John and Brain through the screen on MAD Cat's collar. "That's no ordinary authority, that's Brown's brother, Jonathan Brown! He was always so distant from him, and the best part is, now we can get rid of another one of his family."

"Oh right." Heirstorm said. "BOYS! Grab them!"

The other two agents grabbed both John and Brain and hog tied them with a pipe bomb to the ropes.

"Have a nice flight!" Heirstorm said menacingly as his agents threw John and Brain down thousands of feet to the ground.

It was an instant that the bomb had exploded and the villains got away with the Ram Rod and took it back to the penitentiary.

John had lied on the ground unconscious, he was severely injured. Brain knew what he had to do, he had to take the body back to WOMP and report it to the General and the Chief.

Could Brain reach WOMP in time? Could they restore John to his former state? Would John be whole again?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**OH NO! John has been severely injured, now Brain must take him to WOMP so they can restore him to life! Can Brain make it in time? Will John ever be whole again? Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Birth of an Inspector

Brain had arrived at WOMP HQ just in time with John. Even though he was incapable of speech, the people could see what he was trying to point out to them. The General and the Chief had taken John to the Emergency Room at the Metro City Hospital.

Gadget was lying in the hospital bed, severely injured and close to dying. Brain and the General had ran to the room to see how John was doing.

"Doc, how is he doing?" The General asked.

"Pretty bad. Just take a look at him." The doctor pulled the sheet that John's unconscious and injured body was under. Trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Look doc, do what ever you can just make him whole again." The General persuaded the doctors.

"Don't worry General Sir." The Doctor assured "We can rebuild him, we have the technology all we need is five million dollars."

Both Brain and the General were very shocked.

"Five million dollars?" The General asked "The department doesn't have that kind of money even with the technology we have in the building."

"Okay, um fifty thousand." The Doctor shrugged.

"Okay." The General took out his checkbook and wrote a check for fifty grand "Here's the money."

"Well I can't promise anything." The Doctor said "He'll be a lot less organic and more Six Million Dollar Man-like, but he will pull through."

"Hang in there buddy." The General proceeded to leave the emergency room. "You're gonna make it!"

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

**LATER...**

John woke up from his coma at last, he felt something on his face, it was all wet and slobbery. It was Brain, he was right there.

"Brain?" He asked.

"Mr. Brown, you're alive." The General said.

"Good to see your doing okay." Nozzaire said sarcastically.

"How am I?" John asked. "Why do I feel so heavy?"

"You're gonna be okay." The General said "But let's just say you're not gonna be eating anytime soon."

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"It's pretty simple John, Professor Von Slickenstein couldn't find you any organic parts to reattach, so they replaced your destroyed body with a bionic one." The General explained.

"Bionic?" Gadget asked and his fingers opened up to reveal various things including a lighter, a flashlight, a bubble blower, a squirt gun, and more. "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Dont fret John, this is a good thing, with those gadgets now part of you, you are now part of WOMP." The General said. "Congratulations, Inspector Brown."

John didn't know what to say, his head only survived, but not the rest of his body. But it was all he had, without those gadgets, he could've died. He didn't feel sorry for himself, but he was disappointed that he couldn't feel the sweet touch of human skin anymore.

"Well then, Inspector Brown, we're gonna teach you how to use these gadgets as soon as you get out." The General said.

"Wowzers! I'm gonna be a hero at last. Inspector Brown reporting for duty." John said "Oh, and call me 'Gadget' now."

"Why Gagdet?" Nozzaire asked.

"Because of this new body I have." Gadget said "And for the nickname my brother gave me."

"That makes sense." Nozzaire rolled his eyes "So let's get to teaching you how to use your new materials Gadget."

"Inspector Gadget is on the job Colonel." Gadget gave a salute.

**BACK AT THE STATE PENITENTIARY...**

Dr. Claw had been pushing a cart that had secretly hid his minions.

"I am not above an occasional compliment, Heirstorm." Claw said "Phase one of my master plan has been complete."

"Who was that looney cop anyways boss?" Heirstorm asked "He almost ruined the whole deal."

"An inconsequential gnat." Claw said "If he interferes once again, we'll swat him. From his point nothing will get in our way."

He finally arrived in the next room where the Ram Rod was.

"The Ram Rod is MINE!" Claw laughed evilly.

The Warden arrived right on the spot.

"Well, well..." He said "Doing an honest days work must be a new experience for you Claw, you might get some time off for good behavior...in 99 years or so! Ha ha ha!"

The Warden left and the MAD agents had snuck out of the cart.

"Theres no pleasure in fooling such a dunce." Claw rolled his eyes "But our problems will come to an end eventually."

"So why dont we fire it up and hit a few banks?" Heirstorm asked.

Claw grabbed Heirstrom by the neck "IDIOT! Because it is useless without the arming code. A certain 'someone' arranged an 'accident' for Professor Brown and his wife three years ago, before I could learn it. But don't fret, I know how to get the information."

"How?" Heirstorm asked.

"Go to the Metro City Orphanage and bring me his daughter." Claw grabbed Heirstorm's neck again "If anyone knows the code, she does. After we get the code, she can have an accident just like her father and mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, there you have it, Inspector Gadget is finally born! But now, the MAD Agents are going to the orphanage to get Penny, seize the arming code, and kill her! Will Gadget learn how to use his gadgets? Can he save Penny in time? Stay tuned and find out. **


	4. Inspector Gadget Meets Penny

Outside of the HQ, Nozzaire had been teaching Gadget how to use his new gadgets. Gadget was wearing his new trench coat and hat and gloves (which were now his hands).

"So, when you want to use these gadgets, just say Go-Go Gadget with the gadget you want at the end and poof! That gadget will pop out." Nozzaire explained.

"So why don't we test it out?" Gadget asked.

"Very well." Nozzaire said "If you see two robbers getting away what would you do?"

"I know!" Gadget exclaimed "Go-Go Gadget oil slick!"

Some nozzles popped out of Gadget's hat and squirted some blue substance on Nozzaire.

"THAT'S NOT OIL!" Nozzaire screamed as he got blasted with the goo "IT'S TOOTHPASTE!"

The tubes called themselves back to Gadget's hat and Nozzaire picked himself up.

"It's a good thing these gadgets come with a stop button." Gadget said.

Nozzaire got furious and grabbed Gadget by the shirt "YOU! YOU! YOU!-"

Just then, before the Colonel could do anything, some sort of ringing came out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Gadget asked.

"That's your top secret Gadgetphone." Nozzaire explained "Pull the wire from your thumb and make a sign language sign for a phone and talk into it."

Gadget did just what Nozzaire said and picked up his top secret Gadget-Phone.

"Hello?" He asked "Oh it's you Chief. You're where? Okay! I'll be right there."

Gadget went to where the Chief said he was. He was in a bush.

"Here's your next assignment Gadget." Quimby handed him another piece of paper.

Gadget read the note "Dr. Claw and his MAD Agents are planning an attack on the Metro City Orphanage, they think that Dr. Brown's daughter, Penny knows the code to the Ram Rod. She has lived in that orphanage since she was six years old. You must get to her before MAD does. This message will self destruct. Don't worry Chief, I will get her, she will be in good hands."

Gadget crumpled up the paper and tossed it aside to where Quimby and Nozzaire were and Gadget of course was unaware that the message exploded in the two men's faces.

"Why do I put up with him?" The Chief said weakly.

"I feel your pain." Nozzaire added.

Gadget and Brain had been walking back to WOMP Headquarters, Gagdet was actually pretty excited that he was going on this particular mission.

"This is it Brain!" Gadget said to his canine companion "I'm finally gonna meet my long lost niece for the first time in my life. I haven't seen that girl since she was a newborn. I can't wait to meet her. But first, we're gonna need some transportation, I still haven't gotten the hang of these gadgets."

Gadget got inside the garage with Brain and their he found the General.

"Inspector Gadget reporting for duty General Sir sir!" Gadget gave a salute.

"Gadget! Since you don't know how to handle your gadgets yet, you will need to use this thing." The General showed him a car.

"Wow what is it?" Gadget asked.

"This is the Gadgetmobile." The General explained "It's a great vehicle that'll help you on your missions."

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Come on Brain! Let's go!"

"Ruff!" Brain hopped into the car.

"Wait, Chief there is no ignition." Gadget noticed something "How does thing work?"

"Simple, you just say 'Go go Gadetmobile.'" The General explained.

"Go go Gadgetmobile?" Gadget asked.

Suddenly, the car turned on and it started talking.

"This the Gadgetmobile speaking!" The Gadgetmobile said "Buckle up! Cause we'll be doing a big crime chase."

The Gadgetmoblie strapped seatbelt on both Gadget and Brain and speed right out of the garage.

"Good luck Inspector Gadget." The General said "You're gonna need it."

The Gadgetmobile went high speed on the streets of Metro City.

"Hey you!" Gadget exclaimed "You might wanna slow down a little."

"Nuh uh homie." The Gadetmobile said "The Gadgetmobile slows down for nothing."

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "A talking car!"

"What did ya expect?" The Gadgetmobile asked "This is an Inspector Gadget fanfic!"

"Good point." Gadget said "After all, we have to please our fans."

"So where to partner?" Gadgetmobile asked "The bank? The jewelry store? The mall?"

"Well Gadgetmobile, we have to get to the Metro City Orphanage." Gadget explained "Dr. Claw and his agents are gonna kidnap my brother's daughter, Penny."

"You got it partner!" Gadgetmobile accelerated at breakneck speed.

**MEANWHILE AT THE ORPHANAGE...**

Heirstorm had arrived at the orphanage where Penny was being raised. He had been in the director's office.

"Yes." The Orphanage director said "This is Penny Brown alright. You know her and you came to visit?"

"Sure I'm an old friend of the families." Heirstorm said. "So where is the little angel?"

"I believe the angel you're looking for is outside playing hockey." The director went to the window. "PENNY BROWN! COME TO THE OFFICE NOW!"

"Coming Ms. Chalopin!" She said.

Moments later, Penny arrived at the scene just in time to see Heirstorm and the Director.

"Say you look familiar, do I know you?" Penny pointed to Heirstorm.

"This is Mr. Heirstorm, Penny." Ms. Chapolin said.

"I am an old friend of your parents girlie!" Heirstorm lied "I've come to visit you."

"You know Mama and Daddy?" Penny asked.

"Sure I do." Heirstorm said "Why don't we go outside and swap stories about your parents?"

"Really?!" Penny asked enthusiastically "Can I Ms. Chapolin?"

"Very well." Ms. Chapolin said "As long as you stay on the orphanage grounds."

Heirstorm and Penny went outside to catch up and swap stories. However, that wasn't what Penny thought was going on.

**OUTSIDE...**

"So Mama and Daddy were the only family I had in the world." Penny said to Heirstorm "They once mentioned that I had an uncle, but they never invited him over. So I never met him. Since they've been gone, I've been in this orphanage for many years. But it's not that bad, I've been able to become a genius just like my dad and I've met some great kids, but I never play with them, I'm too busy following in my dad's footsteps. But I like it here, at least until adoption day. It always seems that nobody wants me. I'm not a show-off, Daddy always said I was very unique. He said when you're unique, you are special. Too bad no one wants special."

Just then, Penny had noticed something, she was outside of the orphanage gate.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were supposed to stay on the orphanage grounds?" Penny asked.

"Sure but I thought we'd go for a little ride." Heirstorm opened up the MAD car and out came his fellow MAD Agents.

"Y-you said you knew my parents." Penny shivered as the MAD agents came up to her.

"Sure, but we were the last chums they ever had." Heirstorm laughed sinisterly. "Dr. Claw would like to see you as well."

"Now I KNOW I've seen you before!" Penny exclaimed "You're those creeps that killed my parents and set my house on fire!"

"That's right were are." The Agents laughed evilly.

Just as the goons were about to grab Penny, the Gadgetmobile zoomed towards the orphanage and grabbed Penny.

"Don't you worry little missy, Inspector Gadget has you now." Gadget said to Penny.

"LET GO OF ME!" Penny hit Gadget in the stomach, which actually was as hard as a rock.

"Don't feel bad Penny." Gadget said "I'm your long lost Uncle Gadget."

"You're my dad's brother?" Penny asked.

"Sure I am." Gadget said.

"If you know my dad, answer me these questions." Penny said skeptically "What's his favorite color? What's he scared of? What's his middle name? And what's the shape of the birthmark on his knee?"

"That's easy." Gadget said "Green. Spiders. Morton. And there is no birthmark on his knee, it was on butt cheek."

"Wow." Penny said "You really are my long lost uncle."

"That's right." Gadget said "And this is my dog, Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Aww he's so cute." Penny pet Brain's head.

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment..." Gadgetmobile said "But we got company."

Gadget saw his rear view mirror to see that the MAD agents were hot on their trail.

"Wowzers!" Gadget exclaimed "You're right! Gadgetmobile speed up! Go go gadget, boxing glove!"

Gadget opened up his jacket and out popped a big boxing glove on an extend and it hit Heirstorm right in the face and causing the MAD van to crash right into a fire hydrant. While the Gadgetmobile went at a breakneck speed back to WOMP Headquarters.

"The boss is not gonna be happy when he finds out we lost the girl." One of the agents said.

**AT THAT SAME TIME...**

Gadget, Brain, Penny, and the Gadgetmobile had finally arrived at WOMP headquarters. There, they found the Chief and the General back waiting for them.

"Gadget!" Chief Quimby said "You're back!"

"Right here and ready Chief!" Gadget gave a salute "And I've got the girl."

"I see you have." The General said "Penny, we don't know each other, but trust us, we are the good guys. This is WOMP, an organization for detectives like your uncle. When we found out that Inspector Gagdet was related to a famous inventor and said inventor had a surviving daughter, we knew we had to prevent Dr. Claw from getting you."

"Who's Dr. Claw?" Penny asked.

"He's the leader of an organization called MAD." Gadget explained "He's the guy who sent those goons to kill your parents. But don't worry, you're in good hands with us."

"But wait, where am I gonna go?" Penny asked "I can't stay here."

"She has a point Gadget." The Chief said "And we can't take her back to the orphanage."

"I have an idea!" The General said "Gadget, why don't you take Penny to your place, they'll never suspect where you live, they don't even know where you live."

"Wowsers!" Gadget said "That's a great idea Chief! Now, Penny and I can really get to know each other. Penny, get in the car, you too Brain."

**BACK IN THE STATE PRISON...**

Dr. Claw had a little unfriendly confrontation to attend with his minons.

"YOU FOOLS!" Claw hit his minions so many times "YOU COULDN'T EVEN CATCH HIM WITH THOSE GUNS!"

"But boss," Heirstorm pleaded "It wasn't our fault."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Dr. Claw said "That Gadget is too good to put a little girl in danger, especially since that little girl turned out to be his long lost niece. Clovis! If the Ram Rod is secure, I believe it's time we said goodbye to the Warden."

"Right away Dr. Claw." Clovis pulled a lever on the floor and the ground started to rumble like an earthquake.

**OUTSIDE...**

"Looks like it's time for my daily gloat over Dr. Claw." The Warden laughed at his pocket watch.

Suddenly, the whole ground started to shake and Dr. Claw's lair/cell sprouted rocket boosters from the bottom and flew into the air. It also destroyed half the prison and allowed most of the jailers to escape.

"It's a shame to escape jail, it made such a nice lair." Dr. Claw evilly petted MAD Cat.

"Rrrow." MAD Cat evilly meowed.

"And now, to find Gadget!" Claw vowed. "I'll get you Gadget!"

Claw's airship zoomed into the air. Claw would locate Gadget and tear the whole world apart just to get to him...and Penny most of all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**OH NO! Dr. Claw and his MAD Agents have escaped from prison and are hot on the trail of the Inspector, Penny, and Brain. Can Gadget stop him before it's too late? Will Penny find a new home? Stay tuned!**


	5. Family Bonding

While Claw and his agents were hot on the trail of Gadget, Penny had been taken to Gadget's house so she would be safe away from the bad guys.

"This is your house Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked as she saw the house.

"Yes it is Penny." Gadget said "Nice place huh?"

"Very much." Penny nodded her head "So where do I sleep?"

"You're sleeping in the guest room." Gadget took her upstairs to a room for the guests. "I don't really have guests over though."

"It looks perfect Uncle Gagdet." Penny took off her shoes and jumped onto the bed.

"So, Penny it's great to finally meet you." Gadget said "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby, and that was a week after you were born."

"I still can't believe I'm related to a cyborg." Penny said "But that makes my life more interesting and unique."

"Now Penny, by any means, you must stay in the house at all times. Dr. Claw is after you and I don't want you to get hurt." Gadget said "Go go gadget, blanket."

Two extending arms popped out of Gadget's hat and layed a fluffy, blue blanket on Penny.

"Here, I'll tuck you in." Gadget tucked Penny in bed.

"Why does he want me anyways?" Penny asked.

"Claw stole your father's invention, The Ram Rod and thinks you know the code that operates it." Gadget explained. "What does it do anyways?"

"It's a trachyon-specific device that disrupts gravitational bonds on a _molecular_ level that allows manipulation on a macro scale." Penny explained.

"Wowsers! What does that mean anyway?" Gadget asked.

"Oh it makes things float and stuff." Penny said.

"Oh." Gadget said.

"Here's a picture." Penny took out a photo of her and her parents in front of the Ram Rod. "That's mama and daddy."

"Wowsers, looks like you were really happy together." Gadget noticed.

"Yeah, I was especially close to daddy." Penny said "I always wanted to be like him. Be a genius and be as rich and famous as him."

"He and I were the best of friends as kids as well." Gadget put an arm around Penny's shoulder "At least until he became rich and famous and we drifted apart. So, I adopted Brain to keep me company. There were occassional Christmas cards and letters, but he hardly accepted my phone calls. So what was it like?"

"Oh, it was great." Penny said "We lived in a big mansion and my daddy always had time for me. He'd go out of his way and cancel his meetings just to see me again."

"I'll bet he was great." Gadget said "Did he ever mention me?"

"He did a lot." Penny said "But Mama never liked it when we talked about you."

"She never did like me." Gadget explained "She always thought of me as a nusciance because of our friendship and that I kept a distance between them."

"Gee." Penny said "She sure missed out on a great guy."

"What happened to Edward and your mother anyways?" Gadget asked.

"Those thugs shot my parents and set our mansion on fire." Penny said as tears fell out of her eyes "I miss them so much."

"Don't cry sweetie." Gadget's hat took out a hanky and wiped Penny's tears. "You've got me, an uncle who loves you with all his heart and someone who knows how wonderful your father would've loved how much I care for you."

She jumped up and hugged him, even though Gagdet was now crippled, he still had feelings. Some tears still fell out of her eyes, but they were also tears of joy

"There's no way Claw and his minions would get you, not with someone as precious as yourself." Gadget said.

"Precious?" Penny jumped up to Gadget and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Uncle."

"No problem." Gadget said "Now let's get you to bed."

He tucked her into bed with his gagdet arms.

"Goodnight Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"Goodnight Penny." Gadget went to the door.

"WAIT!" Penny called her uncle.

"What is it Penny?" Gagdet asked.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked "Daddy always used to give me a kiss before going to bed."

"Sure." Gadget bent down and kissed Penny's head and went outside of the door.

He got downstairs to see Brain. He was sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Brain." Gagdet said "Penny's a really nice girl, she's like the daughter I never had."

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

"I guess you really like her too huh?" Gadget asked.

"Ruff." Brain nodded his head and Gadget pet his head.

"Now let's see what's on TV." Gadget reached for the remote, but before he could turn it on...

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny called down from the stairs.

"Penny." Gadget said "You're supposed to be in bed sleeping."

"Sorry, I'm thirsty." Penny said.

"Okay." Gagdet said "Let me go get you some water."

As Gadget left to get Penny a glass of water, Penny went to see Brain.

"Hey Brain." Penny pet Brain's head.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Brain licked Penny's face.

"Thanks Brain you're very sweet." Penny hugged Brain and kissed his nose.

"Penny." Gadget called to his niece "Here's your water."

"Thanks Uncle Gadget." Penny took the glass and drank the entire glass and went upstairs to her room "Nighty night."

"Nighty night." Gadget waved his hand.

However, a few minutes later, Penny came back downstairs.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny said "Tell me a story."

"Coming." Gagdet took Penny upstairs.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"And they all lived happily ever after." Gagdet closed the book "The end. Now go to sleep Penny."

"Okay Uncle Gadget." Penny started to fall asleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey." He kissed Penny's cheek.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER (AGAIN)...**

Gadget changed into his pajamas and was ready for bed.

"Come on Brain." Gadget said "Time for bed!"

Brain followed Gadget to Gadget's bedroom and settled down into his doggy bed.

"Night Brain." Gadget turned off the light.

A few minutes later, Penny came inside.

"Uncle Gadget." She whispered but he didn't wake up "Uncle Gadget. UNCLE GADGET!"

"Aaahh!" Gadget jumped out of his bed and nearly fell down. "Oh Penny, what is it now? You promised to stay in bed!"

"Uncle Gadget, I...I had a bad dream." Penny confessed.

"Oh." Gadget calmed down, feeling sympathetic.

"Can I sleep in bed with you?" Penny asked.

"Sure." Gadget moved over and Penny settled into the bed. Gadget's body may have been hard as a rock, but she didn't care, Penny was glad she had still had a family.

They both drifted off to sleep and Gadget held onto Penny like a teddy bear. He felt like Penny would always be safe when he was around and wouldn't have to worry about being in danger as long as he could protect her.

However, he really had to protect her, Claw had escaped from jail and was on the loose. Could our bumbling, bionic hero protect his niece and put Claw and his henchmen back into prison? He had to! It was his duty as a hero and Penny's new protector.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Gadget's now willing to protect his precious niece, Penny from evil. Can he prevail and save her from MAD and stop Dr. Claw from taking over the world? Find out soon! Stay tuned!**


	6. Penny Opens Up

The very next morning, Gagdet had been making breakfast for Penny and Brain. He had just been done with the food.

"Okay everybody!" Gadget said "Brekfast!"

Penny and Brain ran into the kitchen and Gadget set down a plate of food. Each for one of them.

"Here you go precious." Gadget said to Penny "Eggs, bacon, and sausage."

"Thanks Uncle Gadget." Penny ate her breakfast "This is the first time I've had a meal that wasn't made by some old lady since, well you know."

"Well, eat up angel." Gadget said "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

Penny couldn't leave the house, but she, Brain, and Gadget had lots of fun together. They played board games, watched TV, played video games, Gadget told Penny funny stories, and they really bonded. During lunch, Gadget had decided to make burgers and hot dogs for his little girl.

"How do you like your hamburgers Penny?" Gadget asked as he was using a barbeque grill to cook the burgers and hot dogs.

"Medium rare." Penny said.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Brain panted and drooled.

"I got it!" Gadget gave a thumbs up.

The burgers and hot dogs were done and Gadget set them for both him, Penny, and Brain. They started to eat.

"This has been a great day Uncle Gadget." Penny finished her burger and hot dog.

"Really?" Gadget asked.

"Yep." Penny said "You remind a lot of my dad, only he was fully human and he was a millionaire."

"Hey!" Gadget said "It's almost night time, why don't we make s'mores?"

"Ruff!" Brain said.

"I love s'mores Uncle Gadget." Penny said "I haven't had them since Mama and Daddy were alive."

"Sure, I'll set the fire." Gadget said "Go go gadget, lighter."

An extending hand popped out of Gadget's sleeve and held up a blow torch and it made a fire.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Penny screamed and ran inside.

"Penny?" Gadget asked as he ran inside to see if she was okay.

Brain noticed the fire wasn't out, so he turned on the hose and put out the fire. He also ran inside to see why Penny was scared. Inside, Penny was quivering with fear and hiding her face in a pillow.

"Penny, are you okay?" Gadget asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny jumped up and hugged him tightly and buried her face into his chest.

"Penny what happened?" Gadget asked "Why are you so scared?"

"Because of the fire." Penny started sniffling.

"Why are so scared of the fire?" Gadget asked then he remembered someting "Oh right."

"I've been afraid of fire ever since those guys killed my parents and burned down our mansion." Penny cried.

"Shhh. Shhh." Gadget whispered "It's okay Penny, the fire's gone, you're safe now."

He wiped away Penny's tears and hugged her again. He hated to see his angel cry, so he hugged her gently and placed gentle little kisses on her head.

"Thanks Uncle," Penny whispered "I feel better now."

Brain jumped onto Penny and licked her cheek and Penny hugged him too. Just then, a ringing came out of nowhere.

"What's that Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked.

"That's the top secret Gadgetphone." Gadget pulled an antenna from his thumb and answered the phone "Is that you Chief? You're where? I'll be right there."

Gadget just went outisde to the front yard with Penny and Brain following him, he opened the trash can to find the Cheif inside.

"Chief Quimby, what're you doing here?" Gadget asked.

"I'm sorry to ruin your family bonding Gadget, but you have to read this." Quimby handed him a piece of paper.

"Dr. Claw has just escaped from prison" Gadget read "They're trying to find you Gadget. Claw's got agents all over searching for you to get to you so they can capture Penny. They were last seen downtown. You must find them and bring them to justice. This message will self destruct."

"Gadget, you must go undercover to find these hooligans." The Chief said.

"But what about Penny?" Gadget asked "I can't leave her here all alone, she's in danger and me taking her with me would be too risky."

"That's okay, I'll just put Nozzaire on the job."

"No way Jose, Inspector Gadget is always on duty!" Gadget snapped his fingers "Brain! Why don't you look after Penny? You're a good watchdog."

"Ruff!" Brain gave Gadget a salute.

"Good and don't let Penny out of your sight." Gadget crumpled up the message and tossed it to Chief Quimby, which blew up a second later.

"Why me?" He asked weakily "Why was I cursed with him?"

"Now you be a good little girl Penny, and don't ever leave the house." Gadget explained "Understand?"

"I understand Uncle Gadget." Penny promised.

"I'll see you soon princess." Gadget kissed Penny's nose "Come on Gadgetmobile!"

Gagdet jumped right into the Gadgetmobile and started her, I mean "him" up.

"And away we go!" Gadgetmobile drove at breakneck speed to the crime scene.

Penny however, didn't want her uncle to get hurt.

"Brain, you follow Uncle Gadget downtown and don't let him out of your sight and don't let him know you're there." Penny told the dog.

"Ruff?" Brain asked.

"Don't worry Brain, I won't leave the house and I'll keep the doors locked, all the windows closed, keep the alarm on, and close the curtains." Penny assured him.

"Ruff?" Brain asked.

"Don't worry Brain, I have something that'll help us keep in touch." Penny went upstairs to the guest room and took out a big blue book, a watch, and a red collar. "I built these while you and Uncle Gadget were cooking the burgers and hot dogs, I made this collar for you so we can keep in touch and I'll communicate with you through this video watch."

Penny put the collar on Brain and two antennas pointed to his neck.

"Now remember," She said "Don't let Uncle Gadget out of your sight."

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute.

"This other invention of mine will help me along the way." Penny said "It's a computer that is disguised as a book. It'll come in handy. Now GO Brain! I don't want Uncle Gadget getting hurt, I don't want to lose another family."

"Ruff." Brain charged right out of the house and went to help Gadget. There was no way he could let his master get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, there you have it, Gadget has figured out about Claw's escape and is off to find the MAD Agents. Can Gadget and the Gadgetmobile find them in time? Will Brain succeed in his mission? Stay tuned fans and find out!**


	7. Go Go Gadget Stakeout!

Gadget and the Gadgetmobile had arrived right on the scene where the MAD Agents were suspected to be.

"Alright Gadget." Gadgetmobile said "You'd better be prepared to find these agents."

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile." Gadget said "Inspector Gadget is always on the case."

Unknown to them, Brain was right behind watching them. He couldn't let Gadget know he was following them, otherwise Penny would be vulnerable and MAD would get her. Brain decided to disguise himself. He knew it couldn't fail.

**BACK IN CLAW'S AIRSHIP...**

Claw had been watching the whole stakeout on his monitor. He spoke to his agents through another monitor.

"Gadget is on your trail," He said to his agents "Get him, but don't eliminate him. We need him to get to his niece."

"Yes Dr. Claw." The Agents nodded.

"Good." Dr. Claw evilly smiled "I'll get you Gadget and your little girl."

**BACK AT THE STAKEOUT...**

Gadget had been searching for clues with the extending arm from his hat, holding a magnifying glass.

"I'd better look for these agents, they could be anyone." He said observing the streets.

Right next to him was Brain who was dressed up like a balloon salesman. Gadget didn't recognize Brain at all. He thought he was someone else.

Brain had been observing Gadget and was making sure he was on track and wasn't getting hurt. Just then, his collar rang and two microphones surrounded his neck.

"Come in Brain." Someone said through the speakers, it was Penny "How is Uncle Gadget? Is he okay?"

"Ruff." Brain pointed to Gadget who was still looking for clues.

"Good." Penny said over her watch "Well you'd better make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Over."

Meanwhile, Gadget had saw Brain in his disguise, he didn't know it was Brain. Even though it was obviously him.

"That is one suspicious looking character." Gadget said "A little too suspicious...so suspicious, that he could actually be one of Claw's minions! Go go gadget, arm!"

Gadget's arm extended and he grabbed Brain. He didn't know it was Brain, he thought he was a MAD agent.

"Alright bucko!" Gadget held Brain "You have the right to remain silent! You're a MAD agent disguised as a balloon salesman who looks just like my dog! I'm taking you in!"

Just before Gadget could throw cuffs on Brain, the Gadgetmobile called out to him.

"GADGET YOU IDIOT!" He yelled "He's not a MAD agent, he's just an honest civilian! The MAD agents are over there!"

Gadget saw a high speed car making a getaway.

"Your right Gadgetmobile, I've gotta stop them!" Gadget put Brain down "Sorry citizen, thought you were a villain. You're free to go."

Gadget jumped into the Gadgetmobile and drove at a high speed chase.

Brain mumbled, but he couldn't let Penny down. He followed Gadget to unknowingly help him stop the bad guys.

"Okay Gadgetmobile, let's give those MAD Agents their just deserts." Gadget said to his car.

"You got it partner!" Gadgetmobile lifted his hood.

"Go go gadget, springs!" Gadget's legs extended into springs and he literally sprung into action. "Go go gadget copter!"

Two propellers sprung out of Gadget's hat and he grabbed onto them and flew to where the villains were driving.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" Gadget yelled.

Inside the car, the MAD Agents had plans to take Gadget out and bring him back to their boss.

"Don't worry Gadget." Said one of the agents "There'll be some stopping alright. But not from us."

The agents took out a gun and shot it right at Gadget, which knocked him out of his flight. It was a good thing Gadgetmobile noticed.

"GADGET!" He yelled "Don't worry partner I'm coming!"

Gadgetmobile floored himself and caught Gadget right in the driver's seat.

While that was happening, Brain had to stop the MAD agents before they could try anything else. Luckily, there were some orange safety cones right next to him and Brain sped right to the streets and laid the cones on the street. Brain was fast enough to accelerate himself back to the sidewalk and see if his plan would work.

The driver in the MAD car noticed the cones and made a U-turn, only to end up spinning around and the car crashing into a building, upside down. Brain congratulated himself and ran back to the house to tell Penny about his accomplishment and before Gadget got back too.

Gadget finally came to and noticed the MAD car had been crashed and turned upside down.

"Wowsers!" Gadget observed "I can't believe I caught those criminals and didn't know it."

"You are one clever detective buddy." Gadgetmobile said.

Gadget ran to the crash scene and handcuffed the goons.

"You're coming with me." Gadget said to the agents.

**LATER...**

The Chief and the police had arrived at the scene and took the MAD agents away.

"I don't know how you did it Gadget, but you caught those criminals." Chief Quimby said.

"No problemo Chief." Gadget gave a salute "Inspector Gadget and the Gadgetmobile are always on duty."

Gadget ran to the Gadgetmobile and hopped into it. He was ready to get home to Penny and Brain (both who, unknown to him, were the real ones who caught the bad guys).

**BACK IN CLAW'S AIRSHIP...**

"WHAT?!" He yelled, causing MAD Cat to shriek "GADGET HAS DEFEATED MY AGENTS?!"

"It would seem that way, yes." Clovis confirmed.

"This Gadget is more powerful than I thought, we must bring him down at ONCE!" Dr. Claw ordered.

"Yes Dr. Claw." Clovis said.

"I will get you Gadget, just you wait." Claw growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Looks like Dr. Claw has figured out about Gadget, but he doesn't know that Gadget didn't do anything and that Brain saved the day. Nevertheless, Claw is now very hot on the trail to get Gadget and the code from Penny. Can they stop him? Stay tuned and find out!**


	8. Penny's Lullaby

Brain had returned home from his mission and snuck back inside through the back door.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Brain!" Penny ran up and hugged him "You're back! Is Uncle Gadget okay?"

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Thank goodness." Penny kissed Brain's nose "You're the best doggy ever!"

Just then, Penny and Brain saw lights on the front of the house. Gadget and Gadgetmobile were back. Gadget came inside through the garage and greeted Penny and Brain.

"I'm home everyone." Gadget called out.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny ran up and hugged her uncle. Brain charged up to his master and like his face.

"Great to see you Penny and you too Brain." Gadget hugged them.

"How was your assignment Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked "Did you get the bad guys?"

"I sure did Penny." Gadget said "It was almost as if I didn't do anything at all. But enough talking Penny, it's past your bedtime, time to go to bed."

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny held her uncle's hand and they went upstairs.

Gadget and Penny got upstairs into the guest room and Penny got into bed.

"Goodnight Penny." Gadget tucked her in and kissed her forehead and was about to leave when Penny called out to him.

"Uncle Gadget," Penny said "I wanna show you something."

"Sure Penny." Gadget sat down on the bed "What is it?"

Penny went into her pocket and took out a golden heart shaped necklace. Inscribed on the back was Penny's name in cursive.

"Daddy bought it for me." Penny handed it to him.

"Wowsers Penny." Gadget said "It's very pretty."

"Thanks." Penny said "This, my computer book, and my watch are the only things I have left of Mama and Daddy. We were really close, but they never told me any code."

"Oh Penny..." Gadget hugged Penny in his arms. As I said before, he may have been bionic, but he still had feelings and emotions. "Don't worry, Claw will never know that and remember, you have me to look out for you."

"Thanks Uncle Gadget." She said softly "You're the best."

"Now get some sleep angel." He tucked Penny into bed and kissed her again.

"Uncle Gadget, sing me a song." Penny said "I can't go to sleep without a little song."

"Okay Penny." Gadget picked up an acoustic guitar and started to play a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**If you know the words, feel free to sing along.**

* * *

><p>"When you're so lonely lying in bed<p>

Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head

Everyone's sleeping all through the house

You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Sing this lullaby to yourself

And if you are waiting, waiting for me

Know I'll be home soon darling I guarantee

I'll be home Sunday just in one week

Dry up your tears if you start to weep

And sing this lullaby to yourself

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Lullaby, I'm not nearby

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Don't you cry, no don't you cry

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Cause when I arrive dear it won't be that long

No it won't seem like anytime that I've been gone

It ain't the first time it won't be the last

Won't you remember these words to help the time pass?

So when you're so lonely lying in bed

Night's closed it's eyes but you can't rest your head

Everyone's sleeping all through the house

You wish you could dream but forgot to somehow

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Sing this lullaby to yourself

Sing this lullaby, sing this lullaby

Sing this lullaby to yourself"

Penny fell asleep and drifted off to dreamland. She looked very peaceful when she was asleep.

"Goodnight Penny." Gadget kissed Penny again and fell asleep on the bed too.

Penny didn't snore at all, but Gadget soon realized he was asleep and reluctantly woke up.

"Boy she sure sleeps like an angel." Gadget said.

He saw Penny's locket on the drawer. He picked it up and opened it. There was a picture of Penny and her parents in front of the Ram Rod, they looked very happy together. On the other side of the locket was a poem that they had wrote about Penny.

"Go go gadget magnifying glass." He whispered and a magnifying glass came out of his hat and he read the poem "To the love of my life, the angel from heaven, my dear Penny. When my day is dark and gray, your presence brings all the colors of the world, red, green, yellow, orange, blue, indigo, violet too. The girl I'll always treasure and cherish."

Gadget went downstairs and read the poem to Brain.

"Isn't a beautiful poem Brain?" He asked his dog.

"Ruff." Brain sniffed a tear.

"Yeah it sure is-" Gadget noticed something "Hold the phone! Red, green, orange, yellow- the lyrics match the buttons on the Ram Rod! She's had the code all along and didn't even know it. But we'd better not tell her, or else."

"Ruff." Brain gave a salute.

Gadget knew he had to prevent Penny from knowing that she had the code, otherwise she'd figure out that she was in mortal danger. Gadget had to defeat Claw and save Penny's life. Gee, Penny seemed to be very meaningful to him and she was the only family he had. He thought, maybe Penny was more than a niece, she was probably something more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, turns out Penny knows the arming code, but she never knew it! Can Gadget protect her? Will Dr. Claw ever be defeated? Stay tuned for our next chapters!**


	9. Surrender Only to Inspector Gadget

**BACK IN CLAW'S AIRSHIP...**

"Dr. Claw," Said Heirstorm "We've snuck a tracker on the the Gadgetmobile and we've found out where Gadget is."

"Excellent." Dr. Claw said "We'll lure him out and then we'll get the girl."

"But how exactly do we do that boss?" Heirstorm asked.

"Simple." Claw said "We use these flashing lights to send out a message to Gadget that'll lure him in and then, we'll have him captured and then, you go after the girl. What I'm using for my trap is morse code. This trap cannot fail."

"But boss, what if he doesn't know morse code?" Asked one of the agents.

"Don't worry." Claw said sadistically "I'm sure that Gadget keeps a boy scout handbook with him."

**INSIDE GADGET'S HOUSE...**

Gadget had been reading a book with Brain as his footstool when he saw the flashing lights.

"Lightning!" Gagdet exclaimed "Yet no rain or thunder. What could that mean?"

"Uncle Gadget..." Penny yawned from her slumber "What's going on?"

"Oh sorry Penny, I didn't mean to wake you." Gadget said "It's just that there's lightning outside without thunder or rain."

"Lightning without thunder?" Penny asked "That is weird."

Penny took a look outside of the window and noticed the flashes as well.

"That's morse code Uncle Gadget." Penny noted "I believe it's trying to send out a message."

"Good thing I always carry a boy scout book with me." Gadget went over to the book shelf and took out a boy scout handbook "Go go gadget, pad and pencil."

Two extending arms from Gadget's hand took out a pen and a small paper pad and the two arms started to write on it as Gadget read the chapter for morse code.

"I...Dr. Claw...can...not...am...no match...for you...and I...shall...surrender...only to...Inspector Gadget...meet me...at the top...of the police station...where...I...shall turn myself...in." He read out loud.

"Huh?" Brain and Penny asked.

"This is great! Oh happy days!" Gadget jumped for joy "Dr. Claw and his MAD agents are giving themselves up to me!"

Penny took the note and read it "But Uncle Gadget, this doesn't make sense, he just escaped."

"Oh, you think it's just a coincidence?" Gadget arrogantly asked "You think it's just dumb luck that you're here with me instead of him? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Penny opened her mouth.

"ON SECOND THOUGHT DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Gadget snapped.

"But, you said Dr. Claw was an evil mastermind, why would he surrender to you?" Penny asked.

"WHY WOULD HE SURRENDER TO ME?" Gadget snapped "Obviously, because he knows I'm too smart for him to handle! I put his agents into jail by myself! Oh, I know, you must think I'm stupid! You must think that I'm ignorant and incompetent!"

Penny's lips started to quiver "No, but-"

"But nothing!" Gadget stormed to the car "Once Claw is in jail, you'll be back in that orphanage where you belong! Why? Because you're just a spoiled brat and you don't deserve a family!"

Gadget slammed the door.

"But Uncle Gadget...I want to stay here with you." Penny cried a little.

Brain went up to Penny and hugged her.

"Brain, you go follow Uncle Gadget, I need some time alone." Penny went upstairs to her room.

Brain felt awful for Penny, but he had to obey her and make sure her uncle wouldn't get hurt. So, with all reluctance, he left the house and followed Gadget to where he was going.

**ON THE ROAD...**

"Okay Gadgetmobile." Gadget said to the Gadgetmobile "We've made it. I'm gonna be praised for sure."

"No offense partner, but don't you think this seems a little strange?" Gadgetmobile asked.

"Nonsense." Gadget said confidentially "Claw knows he doesn't stand a chance against me. Go go gadget copter!"

The Gadget copter came out of Gadget's hat and he flew up to the roof where Dr. Claw said he'd be. He landed, ready to turn Claw into custody.

"Alright Claw!" Gadget exclaimed "Where are you?"

"Right behind you." Claw said from behind which made Gadget turn around. "Inspector Gadget, at last we meet face to face."

"Dr. Claw," Gadget said "I got your morse code message, and I am turning you in!"

"Heh heh heh." Claw sadistically laughed "Did you think it was so easy?"

"I did, right up until you chuckled like that." Gadget realized something.

"I manipulated you! Played you like a toy!" Claw gloated "And you actually fell for it!"

"Well it doesn't matter!" Gadget said "I'm taking you in!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Claw pointed to the entrance to the roof. It was the police.

"There he is officers!" Gadget pointed to Claw only to find out he was gone! He was riding back to his airship.

"I'd love to stay and chat Gadget, but I have a date with a blonde." Claw evilly smiled.

"Oh no you don't!" Gadget threwback "Go go gadget-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE CHUMP!" One of the officers slammed handcuffs on Gadget.

"What're you doing?" Gadget asked as the officers restrained him "I'm a cop too!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain this!" Another officer showed Gadget a front paper with him holding onto the train car that MAD had stolen.

Gadget tried to explain "But you don't understand, Dr. Claw is-"

But before he could finish, the police threw him into a police car. Gadget was arrested and sent to the Metro City police station.

Back down, Brain had witnessed Gadget's entire arrest and had gone to the Gadgetmobile.

"BRAIN!" Gadgetmobile explained "Gadget has been sent to the big house! We gotta warn Penny before the MAD agents get her!"

"Ruff!" Brain jumped into Gadgetmobile and floored it back to the Gadget house.

Could Brain and Gadgetmobile rescue Penny before Claw's agents got her? Would Gadget remain in the pokey forever?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**OH NO! Gadget has been sent to the pokey! Can Brain amd Gadetmobile get to Penny in time? Will Dr. Claw be stopped? Stay tuned.**


	10. Operation: Save Penny

Meanwhile, Penny had been in the guest bedroom. She sat on her bed, crying with many tears falling out of her eyes.

"Uncle Gadget is right," Penny sniffled "I do belong in that stupid orphanage, I don't deserve a family. Oh Daddy, I wish you were alive."

Just then, someone grabbed Penny. It was Heirstorm and his fellow MAD Agents. They had located Penny.

"Not so fast missy!" Said Heirstorm "You're coming with us! Dr. Claw would like to handle you."

Penny tried to kick her way out of the MAD Agent's clutches, but they were too strong. They took her to Claw's airship up in the clouds.

**BACK ON THE GROUND...**

Brain and Gadgetmobile had arrived at the Gadget residence only to see the MAD agents carry Penny into Claw's airship.

"PENNY!" Gadgetmobile shouted.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF!" Brain barked.

"We've gotta get to WOMP and warn them about Claw!" Gadgetmobile said. "And we gotta get Gadget out of jail."

"Ruff." Brain stepped on the gas pedal and they drove to WOMP at breakneck speed.

**BACK IN CLAW'S AIRSHIP... **

"Here's the girl Dr. Claw." The MAD agents held Penny as she struggled to get free.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly smiled "Now my master plan is complete."

"You won't get away with this Claw!" Penny said "Uncle Gadget will stop you!"

"I don't think so." Claw sadistically smiled "I'm afraid your uncle is gone."

"NOOOO!" Penny yelled.

"Yes." Claw sinisterly answered "MAD Agents! Take the girl to her cell."

"Yes Dr. Claw." The Agents threw Penny in a jail cell.

The agents left and Penny started crying into her knees.

**MEANWHILE...**

Brain and Gadgetmobile had finally made it to WOMP Headquarters.

"Get in there Brain and hurry!" Gadgetmobile said to the dog.

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute and charged right into WOMP Headquarters.

The Chief, General Sir, and Col. Nozzaire had been playing a game of cards in Nozzaire's office when Brain interrupted.

"RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFFF!" Brain caused all the cards to fly all over the office.

"WHAT THE?" Chief Quimby demanded. "Oh it's Gadget's dog."

"Well tell Gagdet that his mongrel ruined my chance of getting four aces!" Nozzaire yelled.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff." Brain barked and jumped at the others.

"Brain? What is it boy?" General Sir asked "Bandits? Robbers? Space Worms?"

"Okay" The Chief tried to guess "Um, first syllable sounds like..."

Brain slapped his forehead and wrote what he was trying to say on a chalkboard.

Everyone read it "Gadget has been arrested and Penny has been captured by Claw and his minions."

"Gadget is gone?!" Nozzaire asked "Excuse' moi."

Nozzaire fled the office and did a little victory dance (what a jerk). Then, he fled back to the office.

"Carry on." Nozzaire said.

"Gagdet has been captured! We have to get him out of jail!" General Sir exclaimed.

"Luckily, I'm the chief of police, I can get him out!" The Chief stated "Come on! Let's go get Gadget!"

Brain, The Chief, General Sir, and Nozzaire ran to the Gadgetmobile! They had to save Gadget and get him out of jail!

**MEANWHILE...**

In the Metro City Police Department, Gadget had been in his new jail cell feeling sorry for himself.

"Oh Penny." He said to himself "This is all my fault. How could I have been so stupid? That trap was so obvious! Me and my stupid gadgets! Im here because I deserve to be here. I've insulted my only family, I turned down my one chance of having a daughter of my own, I've lost everything! I'm just a blithering idiot! Penny's gone and I don't have a friend in the world."

Suddenly, the cell door opened.

"What the?" Gadget picked up his head to see someone at the door it was the Chief, Brain, the General, and Nozzaire.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain charged up to Gadget and licked his entire face.

"Brain?" Gadget asked "Chief Quimby? General Sir? What're you doing here?"

"You're lucky I'm the chief of police Gadget." Quimby said "Otherwise, you'd be here for the next 30 years."

"Don't worry Chief." Gadget said "And to think, I said I'm a blithering idiot. And maybe this blithering idiot can still be a hero. Come on!"

Everyone ran out the station to see the Gadgetmobile.

"Gadget! You're okay!" Exclaimed Gadgetmobile.

"No worries partner!" Gadget said "We crime fighters gotta stick together! Step on it Gadgetmobile!"

"You bethcha buddy!" Gadgetmobile went at breakneck speed.

"By now, Dr. Claw must have Penny is his airship, we've got to find a way to get there!" Gadget said.

"No problem Gadget!" General Sir said "The Gadgetmobile is more than just a car!"

The General pressed a button on Gadgetmobile and it transformed right into an aircraft before our heroes' very eyes and soared up into the sky.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Now this is a partner!"

"You bet your sweet Skittles I am!" Gadgetmobile said.

Then, Gadget spotted Claw's airship.

"There's Claw's airship!" General Sir pointed to the ship.

"And Penny's in there! I've got to save her!" Gadget said "Go go gadget copter!"

Gadgetmobile removed his roof and Gadget flew right to the airship. He had to save Penny! After what he said to Penny, he had to correct his mistake! Could he save Penny and reveal how much she really meant to him?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Wowsers! Now, Gadget is about to rescue Penny! Will he save her in time? Can he tell Penny what he really means to him? Stay tuned and find out!**


	11. Penny's Rescue

"Dr. Claw, there's someone trying to infiltrate the base." Clovis said to her boss.

"WHAT?!" Claw slammed his mechanical arm on the desk, causing MAD Cat to jump in shock. "Who is it?"

"See for yourself." Clovis turned on a big video monitor. It was Gadget flying on his Gadgetcopter.

"GADGET?!" Claw asked "But how? Never mind! I want him out of the way! This time, I'll really get you Gadget!"

Claw pressed a button on the control pad and out of his airship shot missiles.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Claw sure spent a lot of time planning this. Go go gadget deflector!"

Out of Gadget's arm came two extending arms. One had a tennis racket and one had another racket. They swung them and deflected the missiles. Gadget was more than determined to rescue his Penny. He made his way into the airship.

"WHAT?!" Claw angrily shouted "Gadget is IN HERE?! AGENTS! STOP HIM!"

"Right Dr. Claw!" Said the Agents.

Gadget found his way to the cell room. He had to find Penny.

"Penny?" Gadget whispered "Penny where are you? Go go gadget flashlight."

Out of Gadget's finger, was a flashlight. He searched around for Penny, suddenly, he didn't see Penny, but he saw the MAD Agents.

"So we meet again Inspector Gadget." They sinisterly said.

"Where's Penny?!" Gadget demanded.

"She'll be fine." Heirstorm said "Not that it'll matter, you'll never see your precious little Penny again anyway."

"NO WAY! THAT IS IT!" Gadget angrily yelled "Go go gadget BOXING GLOVE!"

Gadget made a battle pose and an extending boxing glove came out of his hat and it hit the agents right in the faces and knocked them out cold. Gadget was extremely determined and serious. The great Inspector Gadget had finally put his bumbling, idiotic traits aside and was being the amazing bionic detective he was built to be.

He searched all throughout the cell room, until he heard something. It was a sniffling and sobbing sound.

"Penny?" Gadget asked.

"U-u-uncle Gadget?" Penny sniffled.

Gadget moved his flashlight and saw Penny in a cell. She was crying into her knees.

"Penny!" Gadget exclaimed.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny ran to the bars to see her uncle.

"Don't worry Penny, I'll get you outta here. Go go gadget, lock pick." A lock pick came out Gadget's glove and he picked the lock and opened up the jail cell door.

Penny was so joyed to see her Uncle Gadget, she ran into his arms and he hugged her tightly. As I said before, Gadget's new bionic body may have been as hard as a rock and he was a lot less human and a bit slower, but that still didn't prevent him from having feelings. He turned down and noticed that Penny's face was red and her eyes were puffy and tears were leaking out of her eyes. He felt very guilty for what he said to her earlier. He remembered all the mean things he said about her, that she was destined to be an orphan and that she didn't deserve a family at all. He had said that out of anger and arrogance and he slammed the door on her, his only family.

Penny cried into Gadget's coat, and he felt very awful. He was a monster. He broke her into pieces, and then lashed at her for breaking. He was more than just her uncle, he was her father and what did he do? He shattered her to pieces.

"Penny...I'm so sorry. I really am." He kept hugging her and stroked her beautiful blonde hair "You mean more to me than you could ever know."

"I do?" Penny's eyes teared up.

Gadget had vowed to fix her and repair every little piece he had shattered.

"Of course I do angel." He wiped away Penny's tears and kissed the bridge of her nose "You're more than just my niece, you're my-"

"Such a pleasant reunion." Someone said from behind them. It was Dr. Claw and his MAD Cat.

"Claw." Gadget said defensively.

"I would hate to break up such a heartwarming moment, but my master plan is yet to be completed." Claw snapped his fingers and MAD Cat (who was flying on a jet pack) grabbed Penny and hung her by her shoulders.

"UNCLE GADGET!" Penny reached for her uncle's hand.

As Gadget went to save Penny, the MAD Agents grabbed Gadget by the arms.

"I've finally got you Gadget, now you will complete my plan." Claw said sadistically.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE...**

Brain, Nozzaire, the General, and the Chief had been waiting outside for Gadget in the Gadgetmobile, he hadn't returned for a while.

"We're going in!" General Sir stated.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded in agreement. He wouldn't let his master suffer.

"No way!" Nozzaire said "I am not going to save Gadget."

"Besides, you heard what I said," Quimby told the General "Wait for the other WOMP agents to get here."

"There's no time!" Gadgetmobile said "Gadget needs us NOW!"

"And plus, a good soldier never leaves a man behind Nozzaire!" General Sir poked Nozzaire in the stomach.

"As much as I can't stand him, I must fulfill my duty as a colonel!" Nozzaire gave a salute.

"I may be getting messages blown up in my face all the time because of him, but I can't let Gadget suffer alone!" the Chief said "Especially when he's trying to protect his only family!"

"Im in too!" Gadgetmobile said "Gadget's the best partner I've ever worked with! I can't let him down! He needs me!"

"Ruff!" Brain gave a salute.

"Gadgetmobile! Turbo jets!" General Sir exclaimed.

"Here goes nothing!" Gadgetmobile activated his turbo jets and zoomed at breakneck speed to Claw's airship.

Gadget and Penny were captured by Claw and his minions and Gadget almost confessed to Penny what he really thought of her, but Dr. Claw and his minions had interfered and apprehended them. Could Brain, Gadgetmobile, Chief Quimby, General Sir, and Nozzaire reach them in time? Or would Claw win at last?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**OH NO! Gadget and Penny have been captured by Claw and his minions! Can Brain, Gadgetmobile, the General, Chief Quimby, and Nozzaire reach them in time? Stay tuned for our next chapter!**


	12. The Final Battle

Gadget had been held hostage where the Ram Rod was located and had watched MAD Cat hold Penny from up in the sky, ready to drop her at any moment. Penny was terrified.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny yelled "HELLLLP!"

"BRING HER DOWN!" Gadget demanded.

"Not until she gives me the arming code." Dr. Claw said.

"She'd never give YOU the code!" Gadget exclaimed.

"True, she's too precious." Claw said "But there is a strong possibility she told YOU the code."

"She never told me no code." Gadget responded.

"Ah that makes sense Gadget, but I've always been a gambling man." Claw snapped his fingers at MAD Cat.

MAD Cat knew just was going on and he dropped Penny thousands of feet down to the sidewalk. Gadgt didnt want want to lose Penny again.

"No no no no!" Gadget begged "I'll tell."

"Very well." Claw turned around to MAD Cat.

MAD Cat zoomed down right before Penny reached the floor and flew her back to where she fell down from.

"THE CODE!" Dr. Claw yelled at Gadget "NO TRICKS! Or she'll make an ugly stain on the sidewalk."

Gadget climbed right up to the Ram Rod and typed in the code, which was hidden in the lyrics to the poem in Penny's locket.

"At last!" Claw cheered.

"Now bring her down!" Gadget demanded.

"Not before a little test." Claw went to the controls "I have a great chance at the Metro City gold deposit."

Claw aimed the Ram Rod right at the building, it levitated and it broke in half, causing Claw to suck every single gold bar out of the building and into his airship.

"Gold secured Dr. Claw." Said Clovis.

"Excellent." Claw cackled. "Soon, I will hit every single city in the country and nothing will stop me!"

"Now that you have the code, you have no need for Penny anymore." Gadget said.

"I sure don't." Claw sadistically smiled and looked at his cat.

"Meow." MAD Cat dropped Penny down again, but at an even bigger drop than before. Penny screamed for her very life. This time, Gadget got extremely ticked.

"Y-y-you!" Gadget grunted "GO GO GADGET BOXING GLOVE!"

A boxing glove on a spring popped right out of Gadget's hat and hit Claw right into the stomach. Just then, something zoomed by Gadget.

"Gadgetmobile!" Gadget exclaimed "Penny's falling! You've gotta save her!"

"You got it partner!" Gadgetmobile zoomed to where Penny was falling and Brain caught her in his furry arms.

"Brain!" Penny hugged Brain and kissed his face with too many kisses to count.

"Now let's take these MAD agents down!" The General exclaimed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Gadgetmobile zoomed to the tower Dr. Claw and the agents were standing on.

"You're coming with us Claw!" The Chief said.

MAD Cat turned around to make his escape, unfortunately, he had a little confrontation with Brain.

"Grrrrr." Brain growled at MAD Cat.

Brain kept barking and chased MAD Cat right away and MAD Cat parachuted right off the building.

"Good job Brain!" Penny pet Brain's head as he went back into the Gadgetmobile with her.

While the Chief, the General, and Nozzaire took down the MAD agents, Gadget had his chance to take down the Ram Rod and destroy it for good.

"YOURE GOING DOWN GADGET!" Heirstorm pointed a gun at him.

"NO!" Claw put Heirstorm's arm down "Not while he's on the Ram Rod."

"Looks like your little plan is going down Claw and this time, you'll be in a non portable prison." Gadget started fiddling with the controls and the machine went haywire and started shooting beams everywhere. It blasted the MAD Agents as well, causing them to float away into thin air.

Claw grabbed Gadget by the neck "YOU WONT ESCAPE THIS TIME GADGET! THIS TIME, YOU'LL REALLY DIE!"

"Oh no I don't!" Gadget body exclaimed "Go go gadget, OIL SLICK!"

Nozzles came out of Gadget's arms and it blasted out toothpaste on Claw.

And all of a sudden...KABOOM!

The Ram Rod exploded and blew the entire roof of the building, as well as everything surrounding it, including Claw's airship.

"NOOOO!" Penny screamed to see no sign of Gadget in sight.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Brain, Chief Quimby, General Sir, and Nozzaire had taken Penny back to the orphanage. They wanted her to be safe.

Penny had been sitting on her orphanage bed, crying with her face buried into her pillow. She had just lost her uncle, her only family. She was the last Brown in the world.

"Penny sweetie, I know you've been through a lot, but theres a potential parent her to see you." Ms. Chapolin said.

"I don't want a parent anymore." Penny sniffled.

"If thats the way you want it." Ms. Chapolin turned to leave.

As soon as Ms. Chapolin left, Penny started crying even more.

"Oh Uncle Gadget..." Penny sniffled "I wish you were here with me. I'll never have a father as great as you."

Penny walked to the front office and saw something, it was quite a shocker, it was GADGET!

"Penny!" Gadget opened up his arms.

"Uncle Gadget?" Penny shouted "You're alive?"

"Nothing can hurt Inspector Gadget!" Gadget boasted.

Penny charged right up to her uncle and hugged him tightly. As I said before, Gadget may have been mechanical, but he still had feelings. Gadget picked up Penny's head and kissed her whole face hungrily.

"Well, it seems you two are really meant for each other." Ms. Chapolin said.

After a few paper signings, Gadget officially adopted Penny.

"Come on Penny, we're going home." Gadget took Penny to the Gadgetmobile.

"PENNY!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed.

"RUFF!" Brain barked happily.

"BRAIN! GADGET MOBILE!" Penny hugged Gadgetmobile and then she got into the car and hugged Brain and kissed his face with too many kisses to count.

"Looks like it's time to get Penny home." Gadgetmobile zoomed at breakneck speed back home.

**AFTER THEY GOT HOME THAT NIGHT...**

Penny was so happy to finally have a home and knowing that she still had a family member alive. Gadget tucked his niece in to bed.

"Now Penny, get a good night sleep, we've got a lot of shopping to do tomorrow." Gadget said.

"Yes Uncle Gadget." Penny said with yawn.

"Oh and here's something for you." An extending arm came out of Gadget's arm and handed Penny her locket.

"MY LOCKET!" Penny shouted happily "Oh thank you Uncle Gadget!"

She jumped up to Gadget and kissed his cheek. Penny opened the locket and saw something, on the other side of the photo with her and her parents was a photo of her, Brain, Gadgetmobile, and Gadget.

"Just a picture of our family." Gadget said.

"Oh Uncle Gadget, I love you!" Penny kissed his entire face.

"I love you too Penny." Gadget hugged her tightly.

They laughed and Gadget kissed Penny everywhere on her face. On the cheeks, on her nose, her head, even on the lips.

"Now go to bed Penny." Gadget tucked Penny into bed.

"Goodnight daddy." Penny whispered as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight angel." Gadget kissed Penny's head again before he left to go to bed himself.

Gadget had never been so happy in his life. He finally became a hero, he was the crimefighter he always dreamed of becoming, and now he had a niece to take care of. His lucky Penny.

**MEANWHILE...**

Deep in the mountains, lurked an evil syndicate lair. Gadget wasn't the only one who survived the explosion.

"I'll get you next time Gadget." Dr. Claw vowed "Just you wait."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Well, that's the end of Inspector Gadget Begins. But don't be sad fans, cause there are some more Gadget stories on the way! A whole series of Inspector Gadget fanfics. So stay tuned for more stories with Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, and Gadgetmobile. **


End file.
